<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whoops, how did I get here? by audacity049</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333074">Whoops, how did I get here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/audacity049/pseuds/audacity049'>audacity049</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nihility [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Puns, Bars Sans (kinda), Blue Is A Sinnamon Roll, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Flowery is a dick, Gen, I’m doing my best, I’m trash, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, So much angst, T-POSE TO ESTABLISH DOMINANCE, haha i'm trying to get back into writing, mentions of depression, reader has magic, sans is an asshole, this is why we can’t have nice things, void magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/audacity049/pseuds/audacity049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never wanted to get dropped into the Void. You never wanted to kill someone. You never wanted this life... You never got what you wanted, either.</p><p>======*+*======</p><p>Welcome, one and all. Join us on this journey, for Void magic, and skeleton shenanigans!</p><p>*I update once in a blue moon.<br/>*Rewriting (even though there’s only four chapters :I)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk &amp; Monster Kid (Undertale), Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader, Toriel/Asgore, W. D. Gaster/Grillby, W.D Gaster &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nihility [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting The G-Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274802">Void cat Kasper</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95">Inkswirl95</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**I do not own Undertale, or any of its characters. All rights go to Toby Fox.<br/>*I don't own any of the AU's, either. All AU's and characters go to their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wait... how <em>did</em> you get here?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* * * I do not own Undertale or any of it’s characters, all rights go to Toby Fox * * *<br/>~Help me decide the reader's soul!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>l<a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScN27rZ01phC0MRoY4E99lgByDcJpZR170Xjls5qciLcW56Gg/viewform">ink to SOUL form</a><br/>
Darkness was all he knew. <strong>No</strong>, he knew <em>light</em>. He knew light, once long ago. He was on the surface once, then in the underground. He had children. Two sons. They were his pride and joy, he loved them more than anything. He raised them the best he could, with the help of the Queen and King...Then he fell into the core. <em>His own creation was his demise</em>. Now, darkness was all he knew. He could walk for miles, without coming across another living SOUL.</p><p>“Hello?!”</p><p>Gaster flinched at the noise, as he had never heard anything other than his own voice inside the void. He quickly turned around, heading towards where he thought the noise had come from.<br/>
<br/>
“W-Where am I?”</p><p><br/>
His hands trailing behind him, he turned to follow the noise. He abruptly stopped, seeing a small figure in the distance. He rushed towards them, with their back facing him, he saw they were a… <em>human</em>? They were tiny, much smaller than him, with (h/l) (h/c) hair, and a large denim jacket draped around their figure.<br/>
“☟⚐🕈 ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☟☜☼☜✍” The small human spun around in shock, looking up at the skeleton man,</p><p>“W-What? Wh-who are y-ou?” they said in a shaky voice</p><p>“💣✡ ☠✌💣☜ ✋💧 ☝✌💧❄☜☼📪 ☟⚐🕈 👎✋👎 ✡⚐🕆 ☜☠👎 🕆🏱 ☟☜☼☜📪 💧💣✌☹☹ ⚐☠☜✍”</p><p>“I don- I can’t understand what you're saying” they looked to be on the verge of tears, Gaster realized he was still speaking in Wingdings,</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>Ah, I’m sorry, a small one. Is this better?</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” he said, as gently as he could, his voice soft, yet staticy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, thank yo-u?” the human looked less scared now, but still quite frazzled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>I mean you no harm, human. How did you end up here?</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” Gaster asked again, now sitting next to the girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, I w-was just getting home from work a-and someth-ing hit m-me in the head and I blacked out, and-and-an- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where are we</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the human replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<strong><strike>We are in the void, small one. What is your name?</strike></strong>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y/n. M-my name’s Y/n. Wh-at’s the void? Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>My name is Wing Dings Gaster, a small one. The void-</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” his face scrunched up in irritation, “</span>
  <strike><b>- is the c̵͌͜o̵̩̔r̶̖͝ȑ̶ͅu̵̼͂p̸͕̀ẗ̸͔́ě̵͍d̸̼͐  part of the Underground. Where things go, after the </b><b><em>resets</em></b> </strike>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-how do I leave?” Y/n asked quietly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>I don't think you can leave. I can't either… at least, by any of the means I've tried.</b>
  </strike>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small h/c haired girl looked lost for a moment, processing the information Gaster had just given her. Then she started tearing up. Then a tear fell, then another, and soon, she was sobbing quietly, with the skeleton man trying to console her. After a while, Gaster felt her slump onto him, eyes closed, asleep. “</span>
  <em>
    <span><strike>Poor thing</strike>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gaster thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>She must be frightened out of her mind</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shifted, “</span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Well</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span>,” he murmured, “</span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>It’ll be nice to finally have some companionship.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, this is my first time on AO3. Please be gentle with your criticism, and sorry, if anyone seems out of character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Haha, You’re Punny.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a chat with Gaster, and find out about his kids</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m Asgore-level-bad at naming things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up, and looked around. Darkness. So this really wasn’t a dream?</p><p>“Ah, fiddlesticks,” you whispered, wide eyed. The skeleman next to you jumped a bit,</p><p>Looking next to you, you saw the skeleman you met yesterday. Studying him, you saw that he had skeletal features. “<em> No shit sherlock, of course he looks like a skeleton </em>” you silently berated yourself. He had a lanky body, with holes in his palms. His skull had two cracks in it, one running from the bottom of his left eye socket to his mouth, the other from the top of his right socket up and over his skull. He was well dressed, wearing a light grey turtleneck sweater, and a long black suit jacket.</p><p>“<strong><strike>Y/n, you’re awake!</strike></strong>” he said with a smile, “<strike><strong>How are you feeling?</strong></strike>”</p><p>“I-I’m okay, I guess? I’m a bit shocked, and I’m still kinda processing all this.” you said, now sitting up. Trying at a smile, you joked, “I guess you could say I’m… flabber-Gaster-ed?” You and Gaster stared at each other for a moment, before he broke out in laughter. ”<em> That’s a nice sound, </em> ” you thought, and it <em> was </em>. The sound was a deep, staticy rumble. You gave a small grin, feeling quite proud of yourself... But that grin turned into a look of shock, when Gaster said,</p><p>“<strike><strong>If you’d been in the Underground with us, I think you would’ve gotten along with my son</strong></strike>,” </p><p>“w h a T ?” you said, sounding a bit demonic</p><p>Gaster jolted at the tone of your voice, now looking a bit nervous</p><p>“<strike><strong>Small one… are-are you okay?</strong></strike>“ Gaster asked warily</p><p>“YOU HAVE KIDS?!” you shouted</p><p>“<strike><strong>Y-yes, small one, please calm down.</strong></strike>” he said, trying to calm you down, “<strike><strong>I have children, why are you so panicked?</strong></strike>”</p><p>“How old <em> are </em> you?” you said, still quite rattled,</p><p>“<strike><strong>I’m- uh, it’s been quite a while… I think I’m around, um, four-hundred-thirty-something years old?</strong></strike>” Mister skele-hands said, still quite cautious of your temper</p><p>“Four-hundred?!” you practically shouted</p><p>“<strong><em>.</em><strike>.. Yeah? Four hundred isn’t <em>that old</em>,</strike></strong>” he said, now looking confused</p><p>“Isn’t<em> that </em> old? Gaster-” you put your hands on his shoulders and shook him a bit- ”I’m <em> nineteen </em> , Gaster. You’re <em> four-hundred. </em> ” Then Mister Skele-hands had the <em> audacity </em> to look <em> amused </em></p><p>Letting out another chuckle, Gaster said “<strike><strong>You were talking of <em>human</em> years.</strong></strike>”</p><p>“w h a t ?” you said, your voice reverting back to the demonic tone </p><p>“<strike><strong>Human years are a lot longer than monster years,</strong></strike>” Gaster explained “<strike><strong>I’d be forty-three, in human years,</strong></strike>”</p><p>“Why didn’t you start off with that!?” You gently whacked him, with a not-so-amused expression. The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a moment, till you broke it, “What-what’s your son’s name?”</p><p>“<strike><strong>I actually have two, the comedian you remind me of, is named Sans. My other son is Papyrus,</strong></strike>” Gaster said with a forlorn smile on his face. </p><p>“You named your sons after <em> fonts </em>?” you gave him a confused look.</p><p>“<strike><strong>I guess you could put it that way,</strong></strike>” Gaster said sheepishly, “<strike><strong>skeleton monsters can see one another’s words. My sons were named after the fonts their words were,</strong></strike>”</p><p>“Oh, thats cool…” you pondered, “what’s your son like?” and <em> oh, wow, there he goes </em> . He went off  on <em> anything and everything </em> about his kids. You asked, and he answered. You eventually got onto the topic of the Underground, and as you asked about the CORE, you thought, “ <em> This might not be so bad </em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t have a set posting schedule, but I’ll try to get out one or two chapters per week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I have the power of Gaster and a Skull on my side!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh wow, it’s so big!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's kinda boring, but it’ll get better, I swear. Sorry for missing a bunch of updates, I made this chapter extra girthy as an apology.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long time since you first appeared in the Void, you and Gaster had become good friends, and you now thought of him as a father figure. Wandering around in the Void, you looked around… yep, still darkness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you expect, Y/n? To suddenly stumble across a chocolate cake?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rolling your eyes, you kept walking. After what seemed like an eternity, you saw something in the distance that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Void. Curious, you walked towards it. Getting closer, you saw it was a skull, like that of a stag, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now crouching next to it, you saw that its eyes were shut, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How can they be shut? It’s a fuckin’ skeleton, it doesn’t have eyelids…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> but, the eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> closed. You gently nudged the skull and its eye sockets (</span>
  <em>
    <span>???</span>
  </em>
  <span>) shot open. Its eyes had eyelights like Gasters. Well, like Gasters, but with different colors. One eye had an eyelight that was various shades of light green, with a yellow center. The other was pitch black. It rose up, like it was levitating, and it looked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**The Skull Creature used to </b>
  <b>
    <em>stare down</em>
  </b>
  <b>!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*It was very ineffective!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>**Y/n used </b>
  <b>
    <em>Meme</em>
  </b>
  <b>!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>”When he looks at me,” you softly sang,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**It was very effective! Skull Creature is </b>
  <b>
    <em>confused!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>”And I look at him,” you continue, ”and he looks at me, and I look at hiiim,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>then, the Skullie charged. You let out an unholy shriek as it glomped onto you, and started… nuzzling? ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, you’re just a big skellie pupper, ain’tcha</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ You think, as you stroke the top of its head. “Hey there, buddy. What’cha doin’ in this here void?” You say softly. Skullie lets out a low rumbling noise, that you assume is a purr. They shove their bony snout into the crook of your neck, as it makes a small chittering noise. You smile at the Skullie, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What a cute lil’ goober,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ you think, petting the top of their head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Gaster pops up behind you, and yells with a panicked tone, “</span>
  <strike><strong>Small one, are you</strong> <strong>okay?!</strong></strike>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Gaster… What’s up?” you said tensely, </span>
  <span>attempting to</span>
  <span> hiding Skullie behind you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>What… What is that behind you, my dear?</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, he saw Skullie</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nOthING,” you lied. Like a liar. It especially didn’t help, when the skulleton propped up its jaw on your shoulder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>Is- is that a Gaster Blaster?</b>
  </strike>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whut?” you say, blinking owlishly. Skullie made a small happy noise, in the back of their throat, and innocently blinked their eyes, right at Gaster. “Haha, nO,” you said, “I tell no fib(ula)s. There’s nOthING behind me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaster gave you a blank look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I yield!” You say, moving out of the way, “I found this big ol’ skelepuppy! But they’re nice, I swear!”</span>
</p><p><b>“</b><strike><strong>Small one, I don’t think you understand what that is,</strong></strike>” <span>he said, slowly approaching </span><em><span>your </span></em><span>Skullie, “</span><strike><b>That is a Gaster Blaster, each skeleton monster has one. They are highly hostile to anyone who’s not their owner. Well-</b></strike><span>“ he pauses, reaching forward to touch Skullie “</span><strike><b>-with the exception of me, of course,</b></strike><span>” just as Gasters phalanges grazed Skullies head, the stag skull reared back, their eye light flaring up. Skullie looked angry, their eye light was bright as all nine circles of hell, illuminating much of the inky blackness that was the Void. They looked like they were out for blood (or dust, as Gaster had explained to you). Trying to calm them down, you didn’t notice Gasters' shocked expression.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey, what’s goin’ on, buddy? Why are you so angry all of the sudden?” You said, taking a step towards them. You cautiously put your hands on the sides of their head, and gently spoke, “Gaster’s not the enemy here. How bout'chou relax? Hmm? Doesn’t that sound good, sweetheart?” Skullies eye light died down, fading to a soft green-yellow glow. They made a small ‘arroo’ noise, and leaned into your hand, letting you give it pets and head skrittches. With your attention on Skullie, you didn’t notice Gaster murmuring to himself, shocked that a Gaster Blaster would be so aggressive towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike><b>My dear, may I see your</b> Soul?”</strike>
  <span>He spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still petting Skullie, but with your head now facing him, you retorted, “Didn’t you say that Souls were super intimate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>Yes, but this is quite important, small one. I need to check something. Please?</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” He pleaded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, how do I do it?” you said, scrunching up your face in vexation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>Hold your hand above your chest, where your heart would be. Think of your soul, it is the shape of a heart, then put all your focus on pulling it out,</b>
  </strike>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what she said,” you snickered, with a shit eating grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>Y/n,</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” he hissed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. I’ll try now,” you focused </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard, and did what he said, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there’s your soul! It was a crystalline looking heart, with a green base, a lighter green middle, and a pale yellow core. There was a tiny part of it that was black as the Void, with small vein-like lines running from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>Hmm, as I suspected, my dear,</b>
  </strike>
  <span>”Gaster said, fidgeting, “</span>
  <strike>
    <b>The reason that this Gaster Blaster is so unresponsive towards me, is because it’s yours,</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” He looked at me, and I looked at- NOPE, <em>we’re not doing this again</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean they’re-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>He</b>
  </strike>
  <span>,” Gaster interjected</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, thank you. What do you mean he’s mine?! You said that only skeleton monsters had them, and I-” you said, gesturing to yourself, “- am neither skeleton </span>
  <em>
    <span>nor</span>
  </em>
  <span> monster,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>I don’t know the exact reason, my dear, but I believe you have a Blaster due to the fact that you’ve been in the Void for so long,</b>
  </strike>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… makes sense? So it’s like,  because I was here in the Void for such a long time, the magic has seeped into my SOUL?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>That is along the lines of what I was thinking, yes,</b>
  </strike>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… That’s so cool!” you gushed “Will i get any more Void-magicy powers?!” you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited. You could do magic! The thought of that had you bouncing on the tips of your toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>You seem quite excited about this, my dear,</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am! I can do magic stuff, and it’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <b>You must be careful though, small one. Magic is very volatile, and if not controlled properly, it can harm many,</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” Your face paled at the thought of hurting someone, and Gasters tone got quiet as he saw your expression, “</span>
  <strike>
    <b>I can teach you, small one. I can help you wield your magic. Will you let me?</b>
  </strike>
  <span>” He offered, holding out one of his skeletal hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” you responded, taking his hand, “teach me then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m changing Gaster's text to bold with a strikethrough, and I just noticed I never put descriptions for Gaster or (Y/n), so I went back and fixed that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Howdy! I’m Flowey!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get the honor of meeting a homocidal flower!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter: finished<br/>brain: no.<br/>Me: w-what?<br/>brain: you’re not allowed. change the entire thing.<br/>me: why?<br/>brain: you just gotta.<br/>me: &gt;:[</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>So</em>. Magic was easier than you initially thought. Along with Gaster’s guidance (and a bit of <a href="https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://pyxis.nymag.com/v1/imgs/cae/b67/d03197f2d7f6b47586148fd421942a6a35-imagination.rsquare.w700.jpg%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;ust%3D1590130256420000&amp;sa=D&amp;ust=1590130256605000&amp;usg=AFQjCNH1JUYWmNVgN6Bk5KztcH4WkNgxZw">imagination</a>), you had learned to materialize your magic, which came out as various green and yellow colored, plasma-like blobs. You learned that you could manipulate these blobs as you so wished. You could gather them, you could shoot them (think: Kamehameha, or Spirit Gun), you could shape and mold them into objects. Such as knives, guns, a whip, a scythe, and all sorts of other cool things. On the flip side, you could also make defensive things, like shields, a set of armor and… stuff. Well, it's easy to say you were more imaginative when it came to weapons, rather than protective items.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each item you made, took a little bit of magic out of you. The bigger- or more complex-  the item, the more magic it took to create it. The magic you had was dependent on your feelings that day, and your stats. You couldn't go over the limits of your magic, either… Or so Gaster had told you. You asked what would happen if you did, but that just made his sockets go dark, as he uses his ‘spooky dad voice’, as you liked to call it, and said “<strong><strike>Don’t</strike></strong>”. You could also dissolve the magic items you made, restoring them into your ‘magic tank’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now, you were sparring with Gaster. In your right hand, you currently had out a small dagger, made up of a misty yellow magic. In your left, you had a shield that took the shape of the one Captain America wielded. Which is to say, you were basically wielding a large, over-glorified serving tray, the size of a dinner plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had also learned how to control Skullie better, in the process becoming more in tune with him and your SOUL. He was on the sidelines, happily playing with a small ball of magic you’d made for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong><strike>Wonderful, my dear. You’re learning much faster than I expected,</strike></strong>” Gaster spoke, shooting another barrage of bone attacks at you. You stuck your tongue at him, and deflected the bones with a few quick swipes of your blade.</p>
<p>“Rude!” Gaster let out a low chuckle before saying,</p>
<p>“<strike><strong>You’re doing well, my dear. I am merely stating that you’re learning magic quite a bit faster than any regular monster. It has barely been a day since we’ve started, and you’re already learning of Encounters.</strong></strike>” a few bones shoot up at you from the back. You dodge most of them, only one getting past you, and striking you in the calf. The bone is absorbed into your skin, and you let out a soft grunt from the sting of pain.</p>
<p>“Can we take a break? I wanna go over what you told me about Encounters.” you requested.</p>
<p>“<strike><strong>I can pull you into another Encounter, if you’d like.</strong></strike>” he replied, materializing two hands behind him. You were blown away the first time he did it. Everything was surreal looking- like you were in a video game.</p>
<p>“Can you?! That’d be so cool!” you exclaimed, your tone full of childlike wonder.</p>
<p>Gaster let out another laugh, before saying “<strike><strong>Of course, my dear, we shall start now.</strong></strike>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt a slight tug on your SOUL. <em>Something was wrong</em>. This wasn't like the first time. You feel a pressure on your head. Pushing, and pushing and pushing harder… Like someone was squeezing a giant fist around your head. Then you lapse briefly out of consciousness. Once more. Twice more… everything is getting</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Darker,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Darker,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yet Darker.</strong>
</p>
<p>--+*+--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wake up in an unfamiliar place. Groaning, you open your eyes, just to immediately close them. <em>God damn, why is it so freaking bright?</em> You try to adjust to the light… but you can't. <em>Everything is so bright. Everything hurts.</em> You’re finally able to force your eyes open, and you see that you’re on a bed of golden flowers. In front of you is another… flower? A flower… with a face. ‘<em>Wow, and I thought my life couldn't get any weirder’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower.” the flower said, swaying from side to side.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re not Gaster,” you state stupidly, squinting due to the brightness of the room. Well, not a room. More like a… hole? A really deep hole, with just a shimmer of light, and many thick vines creeping down from the top. Looking around, you spot an ominous looking doorway.</p>
<p>“Haha, I don’t know who Gaster is, but… You’re new to the Underground, aren'tcha?” he asked, with a dopey grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Uh, y-yes?” you responded, feeling a bit awkward.</p>
<p>“Golly, you must be so confused!” he continued, tilting his ‘head’. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” He covered his mouth with a leaf, and gave a small giggle. You suddenly felt very uncomfortable. “I guess little old me will have to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ready?”</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“Here we go!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, everything turned into a greyscale, with Flowey being the only thing in front of you. Your SOUL had come out, buzzing gently in front of your chest. You saw four ‘buttons’, an HP bar, and your LV, which was at a whopping <em>one</em>.</p>
<p>“See that heart? That’s your...” Flowey faltered upon seeing your SOUL. He looked dazed, but quickly snapped back to attention, continuing his little monologue. “That’s your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!” You backed up, causing your SOUL to move along with you. “Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV,” he chirped happily. Something felt off. Flowey hadn't given off any red flags, but alarms were just blaring in your head, that he couldn’t be trusted. “What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!” he continued, oblivious to your discomfort. “You want some LOVE, don’t you?” he asked. You just looked at him curiously, unwilling, or unable to respond. “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” he said with a wink. You cringed at that, and thought ‘<em>Nononono- fuck, what did Gaster say about getting out of an encounter?!</em>’. “Down here.. LOVE is shared through… Little white… ‘Friendliness pellets’.” Now you knew that he was a foe. Now desperate to get out, your eyes darted around, and locked to the four options below your HP and LV.  ‘Maybe some button-mashing?</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIGHT       ACT       ITEM       &gt;MERCY</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*You cannot choose this option.</strong>
</p>
<p>‘What the fuck?!’ So this actually <em>is</em> like a videogame? Some white ‘friendliness pellets’ hovered above your flowery foe, slowly moving towards you. Trying something else, you started getting frantic.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIGHT     &gt;ACT       ITEM       MERCY</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&gt;CHECK   TALK    ENCOURAGE     HUG</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Flowey (Asriel)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>LV - ???</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>H/P - 6000        AT - 19</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>DF - ???        EXP - ???</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Doesn't want to be alone anymore</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Thinks that everyone has abandoned him</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Asriel?“ you muttered confusedly. The flower monster seemed taken aback by this. Visibly flinching, and eyes wide. The pellets multiplied, wavering slightly. Floweys face contorted, into a terrifying visage.</p>
<p>His eyes darkened, and his smile crooked, he demanded, “hOw Do YoU kNoW tHaT nAmE?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*+*~</p>
<p>It’d been four years since the last pacifist run. the kid had freed the monsters once again, and they hadn’t RESET in so long. <em>it had been four years</em>. everything had been okay this time around, Tori and the King got back together, the monsters gained full human rights, racism was practically nonexistent, and almost all the monsters were living safe and happy.</p>
<p>
  <em>but not Sans.</em>
</p>
<p>there was something Sans knew- <b>no, something he <em>remembered</em></b>- that everyone else didn’t. he remembered <strong>Gaster</strong>. his and Papyrus’ father, ex-royal scientist, the man who speaks in hands, whatever you wanted to call him, he was someone forgotten. but not by Sans. Sans had figured out a way to bring him back; to make the skele-family whole again. <em>the machine</em>. the old hunk o’ metal that was sitting in his lab had the power to pull Gaster from the only place he could’ve been. the <strong>Void</strong>. so Sans set up the machine in his and Papyrus’ basement, in their fancy-(not-so)-new surface home, hooked it up to a generator, and got to work. he spent months calculating where Gaster could’ve been. factoring in time, space, and everything in-between and outside of that. once he found the space Gaster should’ve been, he put the coordinates into the machine. <em>he got a lock</em>. it was on the only thing that <em>should’ve</em> been in the Void…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and he pulled it out. {<strike>please, for the love of Fresh, no dirty jokes</strike>}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it wasn’t Gaster that came through… Sans would’ve felt his magic, Gaster would’ve been here. he would’ve come out right next to the machine. but he didn’t. that means, that Sans pulled something else from the Void. <em>something unfamiliar</em>. not the friendly skele-dad that Sans grew up with, but something <em>unknown</em>. something that could potentially hurt his friends and family, something that could uproot the lives that they had created… something that might even be worse than Frisk on a genocide run. <em>and this was his fault.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’ve got all the shet planned out, it’s just so hard to actually <em> write it</em></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this is my first time posting on AO3, so please be gentle. Sorry if the formatting is wonky, I’m on mobile. Sorry if anyone seems out of character, as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>